Reality twist, taigā
by Mathewxox
Summary: Don't wash your ears on hearing something you dislike Nor die of hunger like famous hermits on the Pike! Living without a fame among the motley crowd, Why should one be as lofty as the moon or cloud? Of ancient talents who failed to retire, there's none But came to tragic ending after glory's won.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Destines little surprise **

Elementria, a land of pure energy, its natural grace lingered in the environmental properties was enough to strike kami with its beauty, it's fields of pureness could change even the darkest of souls. A country that held some of the strongest warriors known to man once lived in these lands, their power so large it made even Kami take a step back in surprise.

However, Elementria had long since lost its standing as the leading power, it's beautiful land has been reduced to that of a war group, the lingering aura of death filled the air and spread across the floor with its bloody pigments. The once powerful men and women had succumbed to the greatest of enemies.

Time.

The sands of time was enough to wipe even the most powerful gods from their lands, dragging them clawing and screaming into the abyss, along-side their power. But there was one thing that not even time could overcome without help, one power that mortals alone created, a re-fined art of altering time and space, a set a words filled with power and meaning.

Fuinjutsu, the art of sealing ones very life essence, even the essence of the world itself. With the power of sealing, and the knowledge of power, one could alter reality itself, space and time had no meaning to the masters of this ability.

Though this was a fact, only one man, the creator of the sealing arts was so strong in the art that he was able to change the very world's power to aid him in battle, he was even able to seal away the dark one, a powerful spirt that had concurred various lands and world, by sealing its power within himself. Obviously, he did not do this with help, one of the reasons he was able to seal the beast in the first place was that his mother, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki , the rabbit princess consumed the fruit of the Shinju and became the progenitor of chakra, and part of the creation of the beast that would become known as the Ten-Tails.

This, of course, ended up fusing the two into an even stronger being, one that could create universe with ease. However, a mother is still a mother, the powerful world creator was unable to stand against her two sons.

But there was a strong behind the rabbit princess. Several millennia ago, Kaguya, longing for peace, believed that it was necessary for her to attain god-like powers in order to put an end to all of humanity's conflicts. For that reason, she defied the taboo of consuming the fruit of the Shinju. Using her new-found power, Kaguya single-handedly ended the wars, and for her deed, she was worshiped as the Rabbit Goddess, and had settled down amongst humans, as she would eventually get pregnant and bear twin sons, Hagoromo and Hamura.

As time passed, however, Kaguya began to lose trust in humanity as the power ultimately corrupted her. This led her to madness as she created her ideal peace by trapping her victims in the Infinite Tsukuyomi and converting them into White Zetsu, which changed her public image of a benevolent goddess into that of a Demon. In a fit of envy that her own sons had inherited her chakra, Kaguya incarnated together with the Shinju to turn against them in the form of the monstrous Ten-Tails, the Dark one. Their intense battle ended with Hagoromo and Hamura separating and absorbing their mother's powerful chakra while sealing her body to form the core of a celestial body that would become known as the moon. Hamura later departed along with the rest of the Ōtsutsuki clan to the moon to guard his mother's remains, while Hagoromo stayed in order to spread chakra to humanity and teach them the concept of Ninshū.

However, just before her sons could completely seal her, Kaguya manifested her will in the form of Black Zetsu.

Inspired by his younger son, Hagoromo separated the Ten-Tails' chakra within his body and used his Creation of All Things ability to divide it into nine separated bodies, creating the tailed beasts and giving each a name. As a result of extracting them all at once, Hagoromo was left weakened and incapacitated for several months, though the powerful life force of the Ten-Tails' husk kept him alive. Sometime after their creation, the young tailed beasts were told that they were all still linked to one another despite being separate entities. Hagoromo also told them that they would eventually become one again, yet not as they originally were, and that one shall appear at that time to show them what true power is. Hagoromo eventually used Chibaku Tensei to seal the husk of the Ten-Tails in what would become the moon. On his deathbed, he chose Asura to be his successor, but Indra, overcome by bitterness and envy as well as being encouraged and manipulated by Black Zetsu, fought against his brother, beginning a war between them that would continue through their descendants.

Suspecting that Indra or one of his reincarnations would eventually attempt to take Asura's power for themselves, Hagoromo left behind a tablet detailing his history in an attempt to make them reconsider. Only those who possess the Rinnegan can fully decipher the contents of the tablet, while a reader with other dōjutsu such as the Sharingan can still partially interpret the information. However, unknown to him, Black Zetsu had altered the contents of his tablet so he could manipulate Indra's descendants, the Uchiha clan, through the ages into resurrecting Kaguya and initiating the Infinite Tsukuyomi anew.

Even though Hagoromo died and his body destroyed, his chakra and consciousness remained and traversed the world throughout the centuries with the help of seals.

However, with no body to pass on his knowledge of seals, the sage of six paths left the ability of sealing to the people of the Uzumaki Clan, the children of his brother. Of course, because of the powers that Uzumaki had, they were soon killed, all but a few survived the ordeal, and the knowledge of seals were all but lost.

That was, undoubtedly, the truth until one person, a misjudged child holding the strongest of Tailed Beasts, the nine tails, was born. This child was pushed to the limits each minuet of each day of his life, he gained many upon many scars from his very home. However the boy stood strong, pushing past the limits that not even strongest of warriors could. The boy learned how to wield a blade, an effective way of taking down his enemies with ease. He learnt how to hide in the shadows, blending into the darkness to pick his battles.

Even from the many experiences of pain and death, his shinning blue eyes still some retained their incorrect look, his body however spoke a different tale. He wore a simple designed outfit, a dark blue Chinese styled top, one that blended with his orange colour bandages that reached around the left side of his body, a pair of dark orange hakama and sliver Adidas Combat Speed. Covering the man's golden hear was a black cloak, with a hood, with light orange trimmings.

However, under the clothes was really showed the boy's hardship, many different scars lingered on them, some from training while others from torture. But the boy did not see these scars as bad things, no, he saw these as experience, things to remind him of his past. The scars he gained each holding a sentimental value.

As he grow, the boy learned many different things, techniques, jutsu, forging, sealing, he even learned how to wield weapons ranging from chained scythes to wires.

However the most powerful weapon the boy learned to use, with the power of seals, to stop the enemy if all else failed, the power of his very being. With these skills and knowledge, he fought though the many waves of enemies that came after him, whether it be the Kyuubi itself or Madara Uchiha, he fought and fought until he dropped from exhaustion, only to get back up and fight some more, nothing stopped Naruto Uzumaki in his path of saving the world.

No evil escaped the blonde, no wrong act went unpunished. But even with all the fighting that he did, all the power he possessed, there was still one battle that even Naruto himself was unable to beat. One that even the power of seals was unable to prevent.

Time had come for him, and it brought an army with it.

Over the time of several years, or was it decades, all Naruto could do was fight the battle of time, obliterating all that stood in his path of peace. The blonde shinobi stood strong against the unfairness of the world and did everything they could to bring around peace.

People around him died, friends and loved one, as they fought the god of time itself. They killed and killed the knights of dark, stabbing the enemies with blades of killer instinct. As the battle raged on, people grew old and past, new people were born in ignorant bliss to the warrior fighting to save them.

The war, if you could call it that, lasted years on end, bring in the age of light and dark vs time. All the killing for control was point on point frozen when the very same person that sealed Kaguya done the only thing he thought he could do.

_Sealing time itself. _

The power to seal nature itself however didn't come without a cost. As time was more than powerful to reverse it's very being backwards generations with ease, Naruto used the only thing that would service against itself.

His very being.

Naruto used both his soul and chakra to prolong the circle of time, just as Asura had done to end the hate in the world. The effects were more than shocking. The powers given to the shinobi of the world was sealed into items, leaving their bodies without the power that was once made them god-like.

These items was called Kami no tsūru, or tsūru.

Years past with the sealing of Naruto, peace was made, the lands came together to make the best of what they had left. However, that was many, upon many, years ago. The world had change over time, people became more and more blood thirsty, wars broke out for the control of the world, until the economy broke and the whole world began to kill one other.

"The war of the gods" was the title the war was given, quick ironic seeing as they lost their god like abilities, and it ended with the land being split up into multiple different countries, lands of water splitting them apart. Leaders were chosen, traitors killed, incorrect people finally joined with loved ones.

Many lands were separated, survival being they're only salvation, and new ones formed.

The Southern lands, the land of waves and wind, was formed from the survivors of Kiri and Suna. People from the lands who survived kept to themselves, trying to keep the light wounds as little as they could. There was only around 15 thousands still alive, barely even a faction of what was once their great nation.

The Northern Tribe, the field of earth and lightning, the only partnered countries, soon ran back as both forced felt the power of the enemy basically slap them in the face. They're combined forces of 3 million men was reduced to only 20 thousand men, women, and children.

Many of the combined smaller nations left their homes and hid away, leaving many of them alive and well, however they still lacked any true amount of power thanks to the lack of tsūru in the land. That did not mean they didn't have weapons, because they did, it was just they didn't have the sheer numbers that the bigger lands did.

Finally, the biggest and strongest land, the remains of Konohagakure, named themselves the Empire, for they won the war. However, they did win with honour, and let their enemies live in peace.

This was the end of Elementria

But with its end, the start Soul-Reapers was born.

That was 4000 years ago

_Sad, as it maybe, I had to break my OWN heart,_

_Too many nights, I sat there all torn apart_

_A dream girl,_

_Sitting under its own corrupted auspices sky_

_You the poet, in disguise_

_Telling white lies about, your love for me_

_Saying I'm a boon from the sky..._

_A match, a queen, your muse, your everything_

_I'm no-good, I admit this once more,_

_Your advice, I forever adorn_

_It's time I follow the crying crows, and praise what is left_

_Afraid to listen my rhymes weren't cutting it,_

_I release it all! Your smiles, words, and worn out shoulders_

_I walked away Silently—_

_I acted on_

_Without a word, in a fetal stage I awake_

_Tonight you carry a tune for others_

_A story of a woman who stole my soul of sins_

_A poet, I long forever more_

_Always, you will own the only sound that still beats inside_

_To live alone, in silence, asleep in my own world_

_I had to let go,_

_-Of her, whose name I whisper in darkness_

_The only thing that remains, are the echoes of pouring rain_

_Too many reasons, writer's block, took full moon_

_You are a poet, from another lifetime,_

_Down in Mandalay, I can no longer ask you to stay_

_Reading everything about my life, yet you can't answer_

_Alliterating poems, greeting every dark shadow, normally yours_

_Many nights I waited, long for the moment of my OWN return_

_Instead,_

_I dusted myself off like yesterday's verse, yesterdays dirt_

_Cobweb, remain on my page_

_My pen now sits like a twig_

_No motion, since the day I decided I am not worthy of the wait_

_You the poet, who walks my way_

_I pressured less of me every day_

_Like Aspen, a forever winter cold!_

_In your eyes, you wonder why,_

_I trace the white smoke standing in your place?_

_To savor your words, once more_

_It's too soon to breathe again._

_I hope you understand,_

_How can I continue to love, when I don't even love myself?_

South side of the main island of Honshū, approximately 19 mi west of Osaka on the north shore of Osaka Bay, was a rather large city, housing over about 30k people, named Fuyuki City. Fuyuki City had two sections by the river Mion that can be considered two towns, Shinto and Miyama City, which are the new and old sections respectively.

Miyama Town is the suburban area of Fuyuki that contains old houses and traditional buildings. It can be split into two main parts, the traditional Japanese houses district and the foreigners' houses district. The road to Homurahara Academy is set between the two districts.

The intersection road connects to the shopping street, the school, the northern and southern parts of town, and to the bridge.

The Matou and Tohsaka residences are located in the foreigners' district.

Mount Miyama, another "town" in the south section of Fuyuki, it is the shopping district in Miyama Town.

Koushuuensaikan Taizan, another location in Miyama town, is the only Chinese restaurant in Miyama Town. Run by the mysterious manager Batsu-san, who like the typical Chinese stereotype adds -aru at the end of her sentences. Renowned for its spicy food. Really, really, spicy food. Enough to melt somebody's tongue sort of spiciness.

Edomaeya, another food stand in Miyama Town. This stand sells taiyaki for 80 yen each. On the other hand, the stores in Verde have a better selection. Popular among the students Homurahara Academy.

There was several other stores in Miyama as well, like many antique stores and Flower shop.

Mount Enzou was known for its very lovely locations, amazing food, and unique surroundings. One of the most known places was Ryuudou Temple. This was a mountain temple on the outskirts of Miyama, like the name suggested it is owned by Ryuudou family. It also had been said to be the heart of the Fuyuki spiritual grounds. Built on top of a fallen leyline. As the name suggests, it is the very heart of the city that functions as the keystone of Fuyuki's leylines.

Shinto, a very popular place, is a newer district of Fuyuki that is under development east of the Mion River. Around the 1990s, the area was reclaimed from a previously empty wasteland, beginning a large-scale redevelopment project funded by the local government to build a modern business district containing features like a park and shopping mall in front of the train station. The City Hall being was moved from Miyama to give it a more modern structure, and the maintenance of the park and shopping mall were complete. Although the buildings were only forty percent complete at the time, it was constantly crowded during holidays.

The purpose was for it to be a clean and sterile area that would be pompous and contain no individuality.

Center Building is the highest building in Fuyuki. Four kilometers away from the bridge.

Fuyuki City Hyatt Hotel is a hotel located in the Centerville neighborhood..

Semina Apartments is an apartment building located in block four of the Kurokizaka district. It is an L-shaped building that contains two apartments per floor, occupying the entire horizontal part of the L and entire vertical part of the L respectively. The entrance to the building is located in the center of it, containing a door leading to an elevator and the emergency stairwell of the building. Room two of the eleventh floor is a four-bedroom residence. Each apartment features a four meter-long hallway between the living room and the front door, an unusual design without any utility rooms for storage or a bathroom. Each apartment hallway has lights with the exception of room two of the eleventh floor due to a structural flaw allowing for no space for their installation.

The building was the site of a family suicide in room one on the eleventh floor. After a married couple and their three-year-old daughter, called Little Red Riding Hood moved into the apartment, the wife attacked and killed her husband with a knife, slashed her daughter, and then killed herself. It is unknown exactly what happened to the daughter, and the neighbor in room two, Mr. A, disappeared a month later. Both became the subject of rumors and a ghost story told by Ayako Mitsuduri.

The Fuyuki Church is located on top of a hill and a one hour walk from Miyama Town. It was constructed before WWII.

The Foreign Cemetery is a graveyard for the foreigners that moved into Fuyuki long ago.

The Fuyuki Civic Center is a building formally of Miyama until it was to be moved to Shinto during the 1990s.

The building of the 1990s was in the process of being moved piece by piece to steal all central municipal functions from Miyama. They wished for a modern structure of iron, glass, and mortar to be the physical symbol of the area's development along with the Central Building at the cost of eight billion yen. It was designed by a prestigious architect, creating a design meant to make it as majestic and splendid as an ancient shrine. The building covered an area of 6600 square meters, contained 4700 square meters of usable space, and was designed to house four floors and one basement level. It contained a two-story music hall able accommodate around three thousand patrons. At the time of its destruction, only its exterior was complete. In preparation for the commemoration ceremony, it was to be decorated and still could not be used in a practical manner.

Fuyuki Central Park formerly part of the residential district and the location of the City Hall, is a park in the center of Shinto. It was the center of the conflagration, and while much of the city was rebuilt, the area of the park was left bare afterward. The location should be popular with children even on weekdays due to its size and organization, but the story behind the area leaves it barren aside from a few people for the most part.

The area is full of grudges, strong negative feelings left over that can be felt by Spirits, and it is on a completely different level compared to any other such area in the city. Archer compares it to a Reality Marble in that sense.

Ryuujin Matsuri, a festival celebrating the legend of a traveling monk and the dragon god of Miongawa that rampaged in Fuyuki a long, long, time ago. Used to take place in the fall and the summer, but now is only held in the summer. Using his power (houriki, spiritual power) the monk used incantation and prayer on the dragon god for three days and three nights. At the end of that, he converted the dragon god (more like tricked the simple bloke). The monk joined Ryuudou Temple later and the dragon god taught juudou to the monks over there to pass the time. None of this probably happened since there have only been a few monks in Ryuudou Temple historically with that sort of power. The festival isn't exactly that well-known anymore.

However, this was not completely true, the truth was that Hamura Ōtsutsuki travelled across to a different land and began to spread his knowledge of his powers after his wife, Fusō Uzumaki, died. He done this for several years, almost a hundred, before finally succumbing to old age.

The virgin forest, or rather mountain range, found at the outskirts of Fuyuki city. About 30 kilometers to the west of Fuyuki's urban area. It is possible to reach the entrance of the forest after a one hour run of car in the highway that comes out from Miyamacho and then a one kilometer walk through the grove. One hour drive by taxi from Shinto.

Not only the name in the registration is of unknown substance, but it also became a privately-owned land of an uncertain foreign enterprise. Because the landowners refuse to develop the area, it turned into a literal sea of trees. Since the trees extend themselves to cover the sunlight coming from above, it is impossible to see more than 10 meters ahead inside the forest. Amidst all of it, there is a clearing of about 40 meters diameter with a square and some ruins.

The large bounded field stretched throughout the area is to detect intruders and so long their presence and magical energy are not suppressed they can be easily discovered. The level reaction that the bounded field gives to the intruder can be adjusted accordingly. Furthermore, once in the inner sections it is possible to adjust the area-of-effect in order to support allied parties in combat.

The subject of many ghost stories, like those about the illusionary castle attended by maid sisters that only a brave man who had overcame countless ordeals can spend the night at, or that when entering the forest while aiming to the castle, the wraiths of soldiers of the old imperial army appear to send off the intruders to the battlefield.

However, there was one secluded area that few knew of, and even less believe to even exist. North East of Shinto was a small town where many uses of the art of Magic was born. The small town was called Charybdim.

In Charybdim, every single member believed in the god of wind, Whirlpool. In their ancient texts, it says the Kaze no kamisama was so powerful that he was able to breathe life into the dead, and kill even the gods themselves. However, one day, to save the peace of the world, the wind god sealed a powerful beast, one that threated the world, and doing so created the first power weapons named Kami no tsūru, the tools of god. Or atleast that what they believed, and to respect him, the village each had a wooden doll that represented the symbol of wind, a hawk.

The doll is presented to those who leave for safety, each doll supposedly having part of the wind god inside them, because it's believed that the wind god would come down and save you from death.

What they didn't know was that the one single owl was the object in which Naruto Uzumaki, the god of wind, the god killer, had left a link to himself whilst his body slowly recharged so that his power would full by the time that the God of Space and Time came to collect him.

However, this town was deserted many years ago, back in the 19th hundreds, for some unknown reason, meaning that all of these owls were either sold by trade, or simply destroyed.

But..

This story begins with that same item being brought by one perky, slightly aggressive, female kendo master.

**XXXXX000000XXXXXX**

Taiga Fujimura, an English teacher and kendo master, was a 5.4 foot tall female with short brown and hazel coloured eyes. For the age of 25, the female looked younger than she actually was, the adult was a well-endowed in her figure, being (Bust-Waist-Hips) 83-54-80, a well-rounded body, and had no excess fat on her.

Her appearance wasn't the only beautiful thing that Taiga possessed, the young adult had a childish personality. The brown haired teacher was a playful, joyful, and sweet person who cared dearly for the one she loved. She was a pro Kendo master, not that never bragged about her, as well a genius in the art of sport, becoming a pro in multiple sports, like Aikido, Takagari (falconry), Iaido, Judo, Jujutsu, Karate, Kemari,, Kenjutsu, Kyūdō (Japanese archery), Naginata, and Yabusame. She done it all, trying to be the best of what she could be, but because of this, her academic scores took a rather harsh hit. She wasn't stupid, far from it, but she wasn't a straight A student either, the only thing that she was just a good as sports was English.

Her outlook on the world was one of an optimistic person, she tried to get the most out of her life, doing the most she could do, however this lead to a problem that she picked up.

Taiga couldn't help but buy stuff that seemed different, unique in their creation.

Taiga Fujimura was a hoarder.

Her home, which was enough for her and a guest, if needed, was jam packed with random items that the teacher had brought or been given. Many of the items held some kind of sentimental value to Taiga, things she wouldn't even dream of throwing away. There was several things, ranging from swords to old looking artifices, some stuff even looked like they belonged to a museum.

But one item was so important to the brown haired female that it wasn't placed in the same room as the rest of the item, but instead it was placed on her person all the time. This item was a gift from a dear friend who passed away, it was the last item that she received from him.

This item was a 12 inch tall wooden figure that was a representation of a hawk standing on its hind legs with its wings open wide. I was pretty plain, having no colour at all, with no distinct features to put it apart from a normal statue, to a normal human that is, but to mages the item would speak, so to speak, them.

What Taigar did not know was that this item was called an "Impractical Summon Core", it is an item that unlock the mana of a person whilst using said mana as a battery to summon its creator.

That one item was given to Taiga Fujimura for when she needed the most.

**XXXXXXXXXXooooooooooooXXXXXXXXX**

It was a sunny day today, the sky was clear, the birds were out, many students cried in joy as the final bell singled the end of school, and the being after school clubs. Many people rushed around, enjoying the warmth that was strangely lingering in the air, something that didn't normally happen when it came to the month of January.

But to one female teacher, the day had been quite long. She had been teaching English all day, only having an hour break through-out 6 and a half hours she worked. Fortunately, she had taken a 30 minuet nap in the morning, resulting in her having more energy for the day.

A sigh escaped the brown haired adult's lips as she looked over the wooden floor lined straight across the hall. The Archery club, the other part of her job, was not as clean as would have hoped; dust lingered in the corners while random bows and arrows lay across the floor. Moving across the cold floor, Taiga Fujimaru made her way over to the changing rooms, moving in a fast pace so she could get ready before the other students arrived.

It took a rather short amount of time for the teacher to change, being a whole five minutes earlier then she expected. Looking to the clock, Taiga saw that she still had 15 minutes before the students were meant to arrive. A small smirk made it onto her lips, however, as she brushed her hands over her own custom bow; a long Hunter bow around 70 inches long, the riser colour was Midnight black while the back and belly bow was a Coreflex in Autumn Camo. The finished Sheen had a High Closs with a Bronze and black Flemish Twist String made to be Fast Flight. The rest of the bow, the Rubber Silencers and Fadeout Lashings, were both a gold colour, fitting the colour scheme quite well.

The archer smiled to herself as she picked up her quiver that held a set of fifty 80'cm field target points, each one a dark yellow colour with white wings. Said smile turned into a smirk as the women picked up three arrows in her right hand before quickly shooting one after another, hitting three different targets on the bull's-eyes. "Still got it." She complimented herself as she walked towards the arrow and removed them from their condiment.

A low clapping was heard, echoing through the hall, making Taiga blink in surprise. Turning around, the brown haired teacher saw another female dressed in the same outfit as her.

The teen had very dark red-head with hazel eyes, she was fairly tall for her age, standing at 5.3 and had a figure that made even girls older than her jealous, having B83/W58/H83 for her 3 measurements. The teenager, who was 17, a second year student in Homurahara Academy. She also was a stellar athlete, and captain of the archery club. "That what I call skill." The captain remark to the teacher, earning her a smirk from Taiga. "Maybe you can teach me how to do that one day?"

Taiga giggled alittle, nodding her head in acceptance as she did so. "Of course," She started with an honest look in her eye, only for that look to change to a devilish one. "But you have to get a girlfriend first." The browned haired adult remarked in a teasing fashion, earning her a grunt in response.

"Oh, and who would you have me date, Shirouko?" Ayako remarked with a small smirk, letting out a snort at the end. "Ha, like that would happen." The captain said to mainly to herself, gaining her a glare from Taiga. "No offense, but I'm no lesbian." The teen admitted, gaining a nod from Taiga, they both knew that Shirou had caution when it came to his emotion.

Shirouko was a 17 year old female, remarkably known for her stubborn nature, who had shoulder length red hair, and golden coloured eyes. The female was fairly small, a standing around 5'0, but had a body most with kill for. Because of her small body, her sizes of 86 - 60 – 86 just made her physical attraction grow. However, even with this, Shirouko is known for being an Ice-queen, she never went out with guys, and the only guy to know her personally is the student council president, Issei Ryuudou.

Taiga smiled brightened up slightly when said female strode in behind Ayako, a small frown on her face as she tugged on the tight white Keiko-gi she was wearing. Shirouko was dressed in her last years Kyudo-uniform, which consisted of a black Obi, white Keiko-gi, black Hakama, and white Tabis'. "Man, this sure is tight." The teen moaned out slightly, gaining a jealous look from the two other girls. "I heard my name being called, what's up?"

Both Ayako and Taiga looked down to their own bodies, feeling slightly depressed by the fact that Shirouko having a dream body. "I just wanted Fujimaru to teach me a cool trick, but she said I had to get a girlfriend first." The darker red-head said with a small smile, getting a giggle from her fellow red-head.

Taiga huffed slightly as she turned away from the two red-heads. "So you've taken up my offer to stay for the day?" The teacher asked Shirouko, gaining a nod from Shirouko. "Good, because I'm gonna need to help with the clean-up."

(Later on)

Time flew by for Shirouko, it was quite fun to shot with Taiga and Ayako again, it brought back some of the nicer memories she had from the first year, however having the gazes from the males were still there.

Shame.

Sighing to herself, Shirouko allowed the outfit she had been wearing to slip off, revealing her slightly pale skinned body and lase black bra and panties, as well as white knee socks. "Today was tiring." The red-head remarked as she felt Taiga work into the room.

Taiga smiled gently as she began to undress, it had indeed been a long day. Looking to the side, the teacher saw that it was nearing 7.30pm. "Wow, it's late, that cleaning really took its time." Archery Club had ended at 6.30, meaning it took a whole hour to clean up.

The two continued to change, taking just under 15 minutes to change. As the two continued to talk about random things, a battle happened no more than acouple feet away from the girls.

A man with long blue hair and crimson colour eyes, wearing deep ultramarine full body tights covered in Runic protections, stood in the middle of the school groups, a blood red lance tightly held in his grasp. The man, no beast, gave off the impression of a beast, even carrying a bestial smell, something that could make an average person shake in fear.

Standing infront of said beast of a man was two females. The first of the females was a girl of 17 with long and wavy black hair, which she styles into twin-tails tied with black ribbons. Her clothing consisted of a white shirt with a red necktie, a red skirt and long black socks. This females name was Rin Tohsaka, another student of Homurahara Academy.

Rin was a perceptive, serious, resourceful and very competitive person. Though she is widely-admired at school as a prim and proper honour student, it is a front she puts up in order to prevent others from prying into her life. In private, she is notably loud, shrewd, stingy and bossy, but usually means well for those she cares about. She is known as a model student and idol of her school. Her manner of speech is often hostile and dismissive of other people, but deep down she has a caring, big-sisterly disposition. Her tendency of making trivial mistakes at the worst possible moment is a hereditary curse. Though she really is a lot nicer than she seems, she claims to always make her decisions based on cold, rational logic in the end. In her own words, it's "not a very cute personality". In fact, her choice in personal clothes is probably an overreaction to that

However the person next to Rin was much more interesting.

Standing beside Rin was a fairly tall female, one that stood at 5'6, with shoulder length silver hair, with matching eye colour. The female had tanned skin, that was mostly covered by a black chest plate, one that left her stomach open, and black shorts and thigh length armoured tights, showing a small portion of her thigh. Around the black armour was silver outlines, ones that outline the girl's impressive 89 size breasts. Speaking of the bust, the female had a good figure, her hips were a wide 85 while her waist was a small 52, a size that would make most women weep in jealousy.

In the female's hands were a twin pair of swords, both being 24 inches long with curved blades. However, there were some keen differences to the two, apart from one being black and the other being white, while both looked the same, the reinforcements for the two were different. The white bladed sword was slightly reinforced less than the black one, making it lighter to wield than the black one but couldn't take as much force. The black blade however was much more sturdier, being able to take more brute force and deal more damage.

Back to the fight

The two warriors stood a good 20 feet away, slowly circling one another, their muscles tense ready for action in a seconds notice. "So tell me," The blue haired man started, drawing his staff close as if preparing to strike. "What kind of archer uses sword?!" The man shouted as he rushed forwards, trusting his blade outwards. However the blow was quickly parried by the female.

The lance-man quickly pulled back his staff in annoyance before trusting forwards multiple times, only for the same result to happen. Narrowing dodging a counter swipe from the female, the man rushed forwards with a double strike of his lane, making the Archer jump back before she disappeared in a dash of speed.

Turning around, Lancer didn't lose focus as he blocked the attack and quickly countered it with a spin attack, hopping to hit the bow-women. Unfortunately for him, the women was more than fast enough to block the attacks heading for her, sliding left to dodge the first and parrying right to stop a different attempt.

Seeing an opening, Archer swished into the front of with her blades ready, surprising lancer with the bold move, before slashing outwards. The attack was for naught however as Lancer jumped back, avoiding the deadly blow.

Grunting, Archer used her surprising strength to strike downwards onto the lance, forcing the enemy to smashing into a wall, and straight through it. The pause in the fight on lasted a mere second as Lancer threw a large piece of wall at Archer, making the girl tilt her head slight to dodge.

No more than a second later, Lancer came rushing out with an insane look on his face before swinging at the male multiple times, only for the archer to hit each strike with a perfect parry. However the sword she was using was destroyed.

Seeing an opening, Lancer struck forwards, aiming to kill the bowman, only for two swords to suddenly form in her hands, allowing her to parry the man, forcing him back. "Duel wield." Lancer ticked his tongue in annoyance. "A mere bow-women who thinks she's a Swordswoman, eh?"

Smirking, Lancer lunged forwards with a fury of strikes and stabs. With each disarm, Archer would spawn another sword to parry the lancer. This went on for a coupe seconds before lancer finally withdrew on his attacks. "27," The red eyed man started as he glared at the person before him. "To think I've disarmed you twenty-seven times, yet you still have more."

Keeping her emotionless face on, Archer frowned to the man, never letting her guard down for a second. "What's the matter? This wait-and-see approach isn't like you." Archer asked in her monotone voice. "Where'd all that spirit go?" She teased ever so slightly.

Lancer made a "tsk" sound as he glared towards the white haired female. "Trying to provoke me, you sly female? Fine, I'll ask the question." Lancer started as his red-eyes narrowed even more, his eyes seemingly darkening. "What land's Heroic Spirit are you? I've never heard of a Bow-women who wields two swords."

Ignoring the question, Archer stared blankly at the man before her. "You, on the other hand, are easily identifiable." She remarked, making Lancer frown. "They say that only the swiftest heroes are chosen to be spearmen, and you stand head-and-shoulders above them." Archer compliment. "There aren't even three spearmen of your skill in the world. Add in a beast's agility, and that leaves but one."

"Hooo. You flatter me, Archer." Narrowing his eyes, Lancer changed his stance into that of a striking stance, a light red slowly formed around the man's staff, filling the area with its dark vibe. "Then, will you face my mightiest blow?"

Readying herself, Archer placed her swords infront of herself, preparing to counterstrike. "I won't stop you. You are an enemy I must overcome eventually."

At that very moment, Shirouko dropped the broom she was clutching onto, gaining the attention of the two men. "Who's there!?" The blue haired beast shouted, stopping his move, making both Rin and Archer turn to the side in shock.

"A Student?" Rin asked herself in surprise. "Someone was still in the school building?!" The magius shouted in confusion, shocked by the fact that she didn't sense the person, but was clearly hearing the person's footsteps.

"So it would seem." Archer confirmed the girl's question, sighing slightly as she looked down to the ground. "It saved my life, actually."

"Wait, where did Lancer go?" The black haired master shouted in shock when she saw that she no longer had an opponent.

"He chased after that person." Archer shook her head slightly at Rin's worried voice, victims where bound to be killed because of this war after all. "He's a witness, so he probably went to eliminate him."

The black haired girl's eyes widened in horror. "Follow him, Archer! I'll catch up" Rin ordered, secretly hoping that the female warrior would be able to save the onlookers in time. "_Damn it, that was so stupid! Eliminating witnesses is the first rule for mages." _Rin thought to herself as she spirted to where the presence she now felt. **"**_I hated that rule, so I've always been extra careful." _She continued to think as she ran into the main building of the school and up the stairs.

When she reached the top, Rin saw Archer waiting for her, an emotionless look on her face as she turned to her master. Walking up to her servant, Rin steeled herself as she saw the sight infront of her. "Archer, follow Lancer. If we don't at least learn his Master's face, none of this will have been worth it."

**XXXOOXXX**

Shirouko ran, she ran so hard that her body started to arch. She had split from Taiga, in hopes that the she would be able to get away from this ciaos, it was the only reason why she ran inside a secluded place in the first time. Looking around, the red-head let out a sigh of relief when she saw that the neither of the two fight figures had come after her.

"Just who were they?" The female asked herself, the two warrior had so murderous intent, such deathly vibes that it made the girl's heart freeze in fear, her skin paled to the point that she looked ill. "I got to protect myself!" She continued as she looked around her, she had no kind of weapon on her person, before she started to walk towards the closest class room.

A sudden sense of danger however once again spread through Shirouko's body, the same thing that happened when she saw the man with the spear. "The chase is over, right?" A deep, beastly, voice was heard across the corridor, making the red-head look around in shock. "Yo, you ran pretty far." The lancer started in a friendly tone. "You know better than anyone that you can't escape, right? People who get killed are usually like that. It's nothing to be embarrassed about. You don't have to feel ashamed." The man continued on with a small smirk, as if he hadn't just talked about killing someone. "You're just unlucky kid," the man started before a red-lance appeared in the man's hand. "Well, you saw us, so die."

In one swift movement, the lance was stabbing into the girl's hate, killing her nearly instantly.

Or that's what Lancer believed.

With his job done, the man turned and left, not caring to check the body.

His first mistake.

Not only was the girl alive, but the female was slowly healing, enough to keep her alive for several minutes. And those fatal seconds was all it took for Rin to make it up the stairs and to the girl's dying body.

Seeing that Rin knew the girl personally, it wasn't a surprise that Rin's emotions was thrown out the window. Using a special artefact left to her by her father, Rin used the stored up mana inside to heal the poor girl, saving her life.

Not wanting to be questioned on how it happened, or for her identity to be in jeopardy of being exposed.

"I'm sorry." Rin stated before running back, leaving the downed girl alone.

**XXXOOOXX**

(With Taiga)Taiga Fujimaru let out a shaky breath as she entered her house hold, shakily running in an un-characteristic manner, the women quickly closed the door behind her. Without even locking the door behind her, the teacher pushed opened her guest room door and quickly rushed inside. The room, which was her storage room for hoarding habits, was quickly occupied by the brown haired female who rushed around the room looking for a weapon.

A smile of relief appeared on the female's face when she saw her weapon, a shinai. The Shinai was Taiga's infamous "Tora-Shinai, the wooden weapon had a tiger strap attached under the guard in what is undeniably its greatest feature.

With the sword in her grasp, the female teacher made her way towards her room, which was a good open place when she could her sword to the best of her capability. However, before she could make it there, Taiga was forced to dodge to the left as a very familiar red spear shot fast past her, missing her by a mere couple of inches.

Spinning around, Taiga got into a battle ready kendo stance in hopes of being able to defend herself from the offender. The sight she was greeted by, however, was the same beastly man from earlier, holding his spear in a slick manner. Not waiting for the man to ready himself, Taiga shot forwards in an attempt to strike the man.

The man however, even in his unfocused state, was fast enough to block the attack. Even under the force of the attack, the wooden sword in Taiga's hand held strong against the strange metal that made up Lancer's lance. A load clang was heard as the man span his weapon in a 360 fashion before sweeping at Taiga, only for the women to block the attack.

A smirk made its way to the man's lips as he started to attack in a faster speed, aiming at the women vital spots only to be deflected each time by the Kendo maser. However the hits did affect her, the teacher's ached from the strain of blocking and her large stamina was draining from keeping up with the man's brutal attacks.

And soon enough, the attacks became too much.

Striking with more force than before, Lancer slammed down onto the swordwomen's weapon, resulting in her being blasted across the hall, through the wall, and into her bedroom, where she crashed into a glass case that held her hawk statue. With the force of the attack, the case easily broke under the pressure, splattering blood all over the hawk.

Taiga groaned in pain as she watched the blue man approach her, she didn't want to die, she had to protect Shirouko, she promised kiritsugu she would protect her.

She had to live!

A flash of light swarmed the darkness of the night in a full on assault, blinding Lancer. Taiga however was not affected by the strange light, and instead was greeted by the sight of a tallish male, one that stood around 5'10, wearing a dark blue Chinese styled top, one that blended with his orange colour bandages that reached around the left side of his upper body, a pair of dark orange hakama and sliver Adidas Combat Speed. Covering the man's head and face was an ankle length black cloak with light orange trimmings, leaving only his piercing ocean blue eyes revealed.

On the man's back was a large blade, one that was just as tall as the man, with a handle that increased it's size by 12 inches, which had a curved edge on the hand guard, one that looked like a stretched S. The blade was a good 18 inches wide, with the top being 18 whilst slimming down to the blade edge which was a deadly point, and was positioned on the right side of the man's body.

However, the blade was clearly not the only weapon that the man held. From the way the man's body was built, the man obviously had prior Martial Arts training. Add that to the fact that the man had several small weapons attracted to his sides and you've got yourself a person who was good at both weapon handling and hand to hand combat.

In a swift motion, the man swept back his cloak hood backwards, allowing his long blonde spiky hair to flow out (think of a blonde version of Ragna the Bloodedge's hair). Looking to the side, the man looked at the hurt Taiga with a small frown before turning to the now focused Lancer.

Speaking of said hero, Lancer was certainly thinking of his pros and cons, on one hand, he was not a coward by a sort of the word, but on the other hand, he was severally limited in this opening, he was sure to lose this fight. With a growl of frustration, the man decided to follow his master's orders, and kill that girl that had somehow survived being stabbed in the heart by him.

Without reacting, the new arrival watched as the Lancer retreat, his guard never going down for a second even when the man had disappeared, the man turned to the downed women before a sigh left the man's face while a soft expression made its way to his face.

"Looks like I have my work cut out for me, doesn't it."

**Hey guys, I hope you like this cross over, the idea came to me whilst watching Fate/stay night Ultimate Blade works. **

**I've got to say, that the Anime has really come on along nicely, better than most of the carp that's being released these days.**

**Anyway, **

**I hope you guys didn't mind the little gender bending, I haven't read a Naruto Fate/stay crossover that has it in so far, I wanted to be the first to write one.**

**Oh, I also want to lay out some stats for Naruto.**

**In terms of power, SS being OP and F being a noob scrub. Naruto's abilities are an over of S, so not OP but he's not just going to get put down by Shirou anytime soon. **

**Here's a list of Abilities, alongside the skill's rating**

**Speed – A**

**Power – S**

**Luck – SS (Obliviously, it's Naruto.) **

**Swordsman ship – S (he could keep up with Assassin, someone who nearly killed Saber twice)**

**Range of weapon availability – S **

**Agility - A**

**Stamina - SS**

**Defence (being able to take a limit of damage without it actually effecting him) – A**

**Mana (instead of Chakra) - SS**

**Mana control –C**

**Mana techniques – B**

**Nobile phantasm – S **

**Stealth – S**

Now that's done, let move on to life skills, something that many avoided putting. **(Like I said before, SS for OP in the subject, and F for Idiotic in that subject)**

**Cooking skills – SS (Come on, he's was raised by himself, he should know how to cook!)**

**Attractiveness – S (SO UNFAIR! Why does every girl fall for him T^T)**

**Coolness – C**

**Emotional control –D **

**Emotional reading – A (He's a stupid as a brick when it comes to reading if someone likes or loves him)**

**Speaking Japanese – SS (He was raised speaking the language)**

**Writing Japanese – SS (Like I said, he was raised doing this)**

**Speaking and writing in any other language – F (He hasn't even been exposed to other languages)**

**Knowing different environments – E (Because of the large gap between generation, Naruto knows next to nothing on how the world works, nor does he know any of the laws or layouts of the world.)**

**Maths – C (surprisingly, if you read some of the forums on the Naruto wiki you'll find that the Maths back then was surprising close to ours, meaning that Naruto knows a lot more for this subject)**

**Science – C (Out of all the things science was surprising high aswell.)**

**Creativity – S**

**Ability to learn – SS**

**Random skills – S **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, it me again, sorry for the slow update, I have work and what not, so that's been keeping me busy, ya know. **

**Anyway, I'm writing this small note to say that all my chapters will be under 4 thousand words, I'm doing this so that I can get uploads up quicker. **

**With that's said, let us begin. **

**Chapter 2 **

_Fast, slow, perfectly agile, twistable like a rubber band, transparent yet tan-fixed on visual on human eyes. Burning water, cold yet hot, he was the embodiment of opposite attraction to opposition. He was warm as the sun, but mysteries like the moon at the same time._

_Calm and calculated, brash and stupid. A perfect combination of personality, made to be the weapon of emotional stability._

_They were two in one being, two bodies, one motive, one wish. The wielder and the wielded. The darkness of Magic gave him his power, yet did not corrupt him in the slightest. Yami and kami, ying and yang._

_The two did not clash._

_They were one._

_They were Naruto._**_**

_What have we started…?_

_The moments we shared, the tide of the sea,_

_The ever prevailing winds of the grassy field…_

_Upon which we couldn't unite._

_I saw your graceful looks._

_You were standing on the great thrones of the mighty_

_Thousands away from my kingdom._

_Though our bodies may part, our souls not._

_Ah, I see the apparition on my window again..._

_Turning bleaker every moment_

_Hast thou art receive my call?_

_The distant upon which no horse can surmount_

_And no ship could float on_

_We are not real…_

_Yet we feel…._

_I speak to myself…_

Wind blew in the night sky, darkness ruled over the vision of many, rustling leaves as they forced past them. Some could say that tonight was a perfect night, with its silent air and cool winds, however the night was far from peaceful.

Anyone that could sense danger could easily tell that there was a strong Killer's instinct floating around the air, suffocating weak willed power with its power. Fear would bind most, gripping their hearts like a mace, clapping them in pass, making them easy to pick off by the strong.

However the one to feel the full burst of it was lass then pleased, rather she was scared. Red eyes of the devil starred at her, promising a painful death, that smile of pure deathly intent made her take a shaky step back. The poster that she reinforced was long been broken and destroyed by the forceful attacks laid onto her.

Shirouko flinched in pain as she continued to force her hurt and bleeding body to dodge blow after blow, she didn't even know how she was doing it. Soon enough the blows from her enemy became too much resulting in her to fault in her dodge.

An echo of sound exploded around the poor red-head as Lancer kicked her with full force, flinging her across the field and into her back-garden shed, breaking the wooden doors that sealed off the inside. Winching, the female looked for something, anything, to help her in the battle. Without much thought, the red-head grabbed a random newspaper and unfolded it whilst applying her strengthen Mana to it.

Lucky, the reinforced paper was able to stop the blow, only to exploded and knock the girl backwards. "Checkmate." Lancer remarked in a monotone voice as he pointed his lancer at the downed female. "That last move was pretty surprising, kid." The blue haired man complimented as he lowered his lance and watched the poor girl struggle to get onto her knees. "I don't get it, though… You think fast on your feet, but you're hopeless at magecraft. You do seem to have a knack for it…" The Lancer continued, pausing as he thought on the girl's skills. "Maybe you were meant to be the seventh." Getting back into a striking stance, the Lancer took aim at the knelling girl. "Well, even if you were, this is the end for you."

"Screw this…" Shirouko stated in a shaky breath as she tried to stand up, placing her hand over her heart as she did so. "My life was saved." The girl started, gaining a raised eyebrow from the man. "My life was saved, so I won't die that easily." At this point, Lancer was just waited so that he could see what the girl would think up in the time he gave her. "I need to live, to fulfil my duties. And I can't do that if I'm dead."

Mana, Lancer instantly picked up on it, it had like a warm yet slight uncontrollable feel to it, now his interested was really piped. "I'm not gonna be killed in a place like this," Shirouko continued with a dead growl. "For no good reason, by a guy like you," Now that statement bugged Lancer, narrowing his eyes, the man went to finish the babbling girl. ",who kills people like its nothing!" The finally finished, screaming her last words out in anger.

"The seventh servant!" The Lancer shouted as he diverted his strike into a block, resulting in him being smashed out of the shed.

Shirouko looked shocked as a figure appeared before her, basking in the light that the moon let off. "I ask…"There was a petite teenage girl with blonde hair, teal eyes, dressed in a full suit in armour, with a blue dress and love sleeved jacket. The women started as she turned to the downed female. "Are you my Master?"

A lingering silence filled the air, the tension highly sprung up, as the two female's locked eyes with each other.

"Master"? The female magus repeated with a confused look on her face, her eyes still locked with the blonde's green eyes.

"Your Servant, Saber, has come in response to your summons." The blonde female knight stated, confusing Shirouko even more. "Master, your orders?" Just as those words left the new female's mouth, a burning sensation pulsed onto Shirouko's hand, making her grasp her hand in pain.

A red mark appeared on the girl's hand was all the knight needed to know. "Henceforth, my sword will be your side." Saber said as a sudden blue aura took form inside the girl's hand. "Henceforth, your fate is my fate. The pact is now sealed." With those last words, the knight ran forwards mightily.

Shirouko blinked owlishly as she watched the woman practically fly out the room, breaking the sound barrier with ease.

The fuck?

However, before she collect her thought, a load bang was heard as the blonde knight struck Lancer with an invisible weapon, one that the man was barely able to dodge. Spinning around his weapon, Lancer blocked several strikes before leaching out with his out. Spinning around from a strong blow, the blue haired man lunged forwards with a heart strike.

The strike was intercepted as the female weaved to the side and parried upwards, forcing him to recall backward to block another slash from the blonde.

The two slid apart, done with their assignments of one another, before they lunged back at one another, striking at each other with overwhelming speed and power, each hit connecting with a loud "clang".

However, Saber, gaining the advantage, increased her speed and power with enough force to knock Lancer backwards. The Lance user span his long weapon around, blocking multiple strikes from his opponent, quickly dancing around the knight as she tried to gain more stand in the fight.

Lunging forwards, Saber struck sideward, making the man step backwards whilst he blocked the right strike. The man was forced to take several more steps back as the women increased her attack speed. Without warning, Saber kicked forwards, resulting in a massive boost as speed as well as the destruction of the floor underneath her foot.

Lancer struggled against the blow laid upon by the women, his lance bending from the sheer force of the attack. "Coward!" The man shouted in rage, bringing up his lance to block from Saber. "You dare hid…." Before the man could remark something shocking happening.

Lancer grunted in pain when a deep gash appeared on his right arm, surprising Saber and Shirouko who didn't even see how it happened, before he swung around and blocked another attempt to take him out.

Saber, see an opening, rushed forwards in with a fury of attacks, taking an occupied Lancer by surprise. However, even in that state, the blue haired male was able to block Saber's attack with a parry. Surprised by the counter, Saber barely dodge the other end of Lancer's lance, a cut appearing on her cheek in result of her mistake.

Using the small distraction as an advantage, the Lancer used his Noble Phantasm to take out Saber. A red aura exploded out from the Lance, making Saber frown as she readied herself to dodge, only for the same thing that happened to Lancer earlier to happen again when the Lance launched towards Saber. "I'll have your heart!"

Because of this misshape, the Lance, which was aimed for Saber's heart, was off by several inches. Saber's eyes narrowed in concentration as she blocked the Lance, her sword parrying it in a perfect deflection, however, time seemed to freeze for everyone but Lancer's Lance. "Gae… Bolg!"

In a split mini-second, Lancer's Lance seemingly reversed in time, twisting and turning in an unusual fashion that a metal/wooden Lance shouldn't be able to do, before striking at Saber. However, the knight had one quick reaction system and was able to redirect it, but see did not come unharmed. A large dust cloud kicked up as the knight was lifter several feet into the air before being slammed back onto the ground.

"So you were able to dodge my literal blow, Saber!" The Lancer remarked in anger, veins pulsing around his eyes as his mana slowly began to lessen from his body. "A curse! No, a strike that reverses cause and effect?" Saber remarked as she held the blooded mark that was only a couple mere inches from her heart. "Gae Bolg.. You are Ireland's Child of Light!" The blonde remarked with a frown on her face.

The man made a "tsk" sound with his mouth as he shook his head in annoyance, a smirk still plastered on his face. "I messed up… It needs to be fatal if I use that move, or I'm in trouble." The lancer admitted with a shrug before he started to walk away. "I my lord is a coward, you see. You dodged my spear, so he's ordering me home."

Frowning in anger, the knight shifted towards the knight. "You would run?" She demanded, her anger showing itself.

"You're more than welcome to follow." The Lancer said as he stopped in his walking. "But if you do, be prepared to di…" Before the man could continue his threat, the air next the blue haired male shifted.

Spinning his Lance to the side, the Lancer was able to block at surprise attack by sheer luck. However, he did not come out unshaved, the power by the attack was enough to slam the servant across the field and through the wall.

Without spearing the injured Saber a second glance, the new comer sped after forwards, meeting Lancer half way. Time once again seemed to slow down as the Lancer and newcomer exchanged blows, rippling the very sound barrier with every strike.

Lancer grunted in pain as the man struck him again, the blow felt like he was begging attacked by berserker who went mad on steroids. The weapon that his opponent was so fast that he could barely see it, let alone descried what it looked like. "Damn!" The blue haired warrior cursed as he was once again struck by another blow, one that came seriously close to breaking his lance. The two were forced in a stale mate, each refusing to lose the struggle of dominance. Glaring, Lancer was able to finally see what weapon was being used.

To be honest, it looked like a claymore mixed with a gun blade, it was massive, towering over him in height and weight, the thing looked like it weight atleast a tone. Following the blade, the blue haired male was finally able to see the face of the owner. Collective bright blue eyes, long golden hair, and fair tanned skin.

"Die." The man plainly state, forcing more pressure onto the blue haired man. Lancer, seeing this, flipped backwards, making the sword dig into the ground. Seeing this, the man grinned cockily before rushing forwards in order to take the man by surprise, the blonde however was quite resourceful. Letting go of his sword, the man lent backwards, showing an inhuman amount of flexibly, before grabbing Lancer's arm and kicking up with his left foot.

Lancer literally _flew_ backwardsfrom the force of the kick, a booming sound making itself present by the connection of the man's foot to the blue haired man's face. His recover was quick however, within seconds he had his lance back in hands and was back on with his attack, lucky to as he dodged a kick that destroyed the concrete wall where he was seconds before.

With each punch, kick, and sword slash, the sound barrier broke from the man's sheer strength. "Tsk, you're lucky this time Saber, but next time you're dead." The Man shouted as he swiftly retreated, jumping away from his enemy and onto the roof before retreating with a burst of speed.

The blonde male made no move to stop Lancer, and instead walked towards the healed Saber, who had taken the time to explain just what was going on. "Saber, and her master, Shirouko, I presume." The man bowed slightly, startling Shirouko, before he removed his cloak hood, revealing his features to both the girls. "My name is Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Master Taiga ordered me here in hopes of saving your life." The blonde continued, making Saber get in a stance, reading herself for a fight.

"Fuji-nee?!" Shirouko remarked, shocked by the fact that her subordinate sister knew someone so powerful. "Wait!? That means she's fine, right?" The red-head asked in a hopeful tone, unaware that her servant was ready to strike the man infront of her.

"Unfortunately, when I was summoned, Taig-sama was injured by the man going by the name of Lancer." Naruto continued, making Shirouko's eyes widen in shock. "However, I was able to heal most of her major wounds. She is now resting in her home, I have a clone watching over her encase of an emergency."

Shirouko let a sigh of relief leave her mouth, her worries wavering slightly. "Thank you." The girl said politely, gaining a frown from Saber.

"Shirouko, it isn't wise to lower your guard around this man, he is an enemy!" Saber remarked in an emotionless fashion, her blade raised in order to strike if needed.

"He saved Fuji-nee, that is enough for me to trust him! Plus, he saved us to, who knows what could have happened if he hadn't helped!" The red head mage argued back at the knight, making the servant frown in confliction, on one hand the man had just saved them but on the other he was an unknown, someone that could kill them when they least expected it.

"Worry not, Saber class, I mean no harm, I was merely following my orders." Naruto remarked as he stabbed his blade into the ground next to him. "See, now I am unarmed. I have direct orders from my master to not fight with Shirouko, and make sure no harm comes to her. Killing you would do the opposite of that." The blonde elaborated, making Saber's tense body, lessen ever so slightly.

"Shirouko, my wounds, please…" Saber asked as she turned towards her master.

"You're asking me?" The red-head asked in confusion, pointing at herself, making Saber frown gently. "Sorry, but complicated magic like that's beyond me." The girl admitted, making Naruto sigh.

"Then, I shall face them as I am." Saber remarked, readying herself for another battle.

"If I may," Naruto butted in, making Saber and her master turn towards the blonde. "I know several healing techniques, and you going into a fight injured would increase the chance of your death, which in turn would leave Shirouko in danger." Naruto remarked as he walked towards Saber, his hands glowing a light green. "Excuse me."

Saber frown lessened when she felt a strange warm travel to around the injured part of her body, healing her exhaustion and pain. "Thank you." The knight remarked as she one again prepared herself for battle, only to be stopped by her master this time.

"Where are you going?"

Saber shook her head slight, narrowing her eyes as she looked to the right. "There are two enemies outside." The knight remarked as moved to jump onto the house, only to stop when she felt her master's grip not let go. "Shirouko?"

Naruto frowned as he place his thumb and index finger on his chin, revealing a black and gold gauntlet, with a small chains linking it to a stinger-like blades on Naruto's fingers. The "stingers" were about twice as long as the normal length of the blonde's fingers, slightly increasing his striking distance. The colours and pattern of the weapon resembled those of a white and red hornet. "Wouldn't it be easier for us to set up a trap?" The blonde remarked as he picked up his blade and placed it on his back. "I mean, they could think that you're weak from your fight, so it would be best to take them out with a surprise attack, no?"

Saber took a couple seconds to take in the information, before nodding her head in confirmation. "That's a good plan, we shall follow through with it." The knight remarked as she lowered her sword, her frown completely gone from her face.

"Ok good, this is what's going to go down…."

* * *

Two centuries ago, the Tohsaka House, in collaboration with the estates of Makiri and Einzbern, helped found the Fuyuki Holy Grail Wars. The land of Fuyuki City, which possessed the second greatest spiritual power in all Japan, was owned by Rin's ancestor, Nagato Tohsaka; at the behest of the Einzberns, he provided his property as battleground for present and future wars. Nagato was a kirishitan, as well as a pupil of Zelretch; these titles gave him considerable influence in both the Mage's Association and the Church, allowing the Tohsaka family to participate in the Holy Grail Wars, free from harassment by either organization.

Rin Tohsaka was brought up as the successor to her family's magecraft, and was instructed by her father to prioritize magecraft over her own interests. Ten years ago, Tokiomi Tohsaka was selected as a Master in the 4th Holy Grail War, and Rin was entrusted to take care of the Tohsaka estate until his return. Her mother, Aoi Tohsaka, was left in a debilitated state from the war, so her care was left to her guardian, Kirei Kotomine. After her father was killed, Rin continued to improve her sorcery with some guidance from Kirei Kotomine. To divert attention from her private life, Rin has diligently strived to earn the admiration of her peers, even though she is secretly stingy, tomboyish, and a slacker. The rights to the Tohsaka lands were inherited by Aoi after Tokiomi's death, and subsequently inherited by Rin after Aoi's death. Kirei managed them as Rin's guardian, and because of his foolhardy and coarse management, the majority of profitable properties ended up in the hands of others. It is possible that he believed the wealth was bad for her upbringing due to following the principles of humility and poverty.

Although Rin resents the sacrifices she has endured for the sake of tradition, she is fiercely competitive and eager to prove herself as a skilled and capable magus. She was immensely disappointed at summoning Archer and ended up in a quarrel with him; however, the duo soon reconciled, set aside their differences and quickly got along.

Rin is a perceptive, serious, resourceful and very competitive person. Though she is widely-admired at school as a prim and proper honour student, it is a front she puts up in order to prevent others from prying into her life. In private, she is notably loud, shrewd, stingy and bossy, but usually means well for those she cares about. She is known as a model student and idol of her school. Her manner of speech is often hostile and dismissive of other people, but deep down she has a caring, big-sisterly disposition. Her tendency of making trivial mistakes at the worst possible moment is a hereditary curse. Though she really is a lot nicer than she seems, she claims to always make her decisions based on cold, rational logic in the end. In her own words, it's "not a very cute personality". In fact, her choice in personal clothes is probably an overreaction to that.

Said clothes, during school, was the standard Homurahara uniform, which she sometimes accompanies with a long red coat. Her casual clothing, however, consists of a red turtleneck, a black skirt and long black socks.

During her childhood, she understood the Fourth Holy Grail War about as much as Shirouko understands the Fifth, seemingly understanding while not actually comprehending it. She saw her father as a great magus who must be respected and loved, but failed to understand the negative aspect of his personality, the cold-heartedness that accompanied such an ideal. If he had lived until Rin could actually understand his personality, it is likely that it would have greatly affected the development of her own personality. It is unknown if she would have opposed such inhumanity and left the path of a magus, or if she would have become a "perfect and cold-hearted" magus like her father. Either fate for Rin would have been one far away from happiness. Due to Tokiomi's early and untimely death, she wasn't aware of the original goal of the Holy Grail War to open a "hole" beyond the World.

For the sake of her deceased father and her family's name, Rin seeks to obtain the Holy Grail, though she has little personal desire for it.

Her hobbies include admiring jewels. Although wealthy from her family's magical patents, she feels somewhat ashamed of having to rely on the work of previous generations.

Same said jewels were actually the only reason why Shirouko survived the stab from Lancer.

It was also the only reason why she was alive right now.

After Rin had left the recovering red-head, the teen had went home to think up a strategy for beating the other Servants. She had pondered on different facts, she know knew the identity of one of the servants, but she did not know anything on the different Masters.

All of thoughts of Servants and Masters soon brought Rin back to earth on something very important, something that she had sacrificed a lot for.

Shirouko Emiya had died once tonight, and if Rin doesn't help her, she was going to die again.

After all she had done to save the girl, Rin was not about to let some punk ass Servant waste it because his Master ordered him to do so. There was no god damn way.

With that mind set, the black haired female had raced towards the Emiya household, hoping that she wasn't too late to save the poor student. However, when she arrive the sound of fighting was heard, surprising her to the point that she didn't move from the entrance.

The sound of battle alone did not make the mana user freeze, it was the huge, massive, amount of mana that was being used, it was intoxicating. The pure overwhelming power made her think cautiously about her next move.

However, everything soon stopped, there was no warning, before a figure rushed away from the area, taking his dark mana with him. With the man gone, the expanding mana stopped and seemingly disappeared, making the female even more on guard. Following her gut, the young magus calmed her as she dismissed Archer, making him turn invisible before he jumped away for a better snipping position, before making her way towards the door and knocking.

There a silent pause as the echo of her knocks filled Rin's ears, shortly followed by the sound of footsteps hitting wooden floor. Blinking in surprise, Rin was shocked when she saw a completely fine Shirouko standing at the door, no sigh of injury or being in a fight was on her body. "Tohsaka-chan? What are doing here?" The red-head asked in a surprised tone.

Rin's head snapped up in surprise, her eyes calm as always. The dark haired female smiled lightly as she moved to the side of the red-head, hoping to catch a glimpse of anyone inside, before turning back to the red-head. "So you're Mrs. Novice Master." The teen said with a smile, lifting her hand up slightly, revealing her own Command seals.

"You're a master!" The red-head shouted, making Rin smirk at the teen. "But where's your servant?" Shirouko suddenly ask, the black haired female smirking.

With a snap of her fingers, a figure seemingly appeared next to Rin, making Shirouko take a step back in shock. This seemed to also trigger another event.

Both Naruto and Saber rushed forwards in an attempted to decapitate the two infront of the red-head mage, only to stop dead in their tracks when Shirouko dived infront of the two. "Are you mad, Shirouko!?" Saber shouted at the red-head, her eyes glaring right at the women making her flinch. "I could have defeated them handily, but you get in my way!"

"Just hold on, Saber." Shirouko remarked with a frown as she still refused to move. "I have no idea what's going on. If I'm your master, at least fill me in." The red-head tried to reason with the knight, a small pleading look marked on her face.

Saber's eyes frowned even more, her glare became one of a fiery green as she looked into her Master's eyes. "You would demand this with the enemy before us?" The knight bite back with a growl, her hands tightened around her sword as she tried to stab past her.

"At any rate, good evening," Rin remarked from behind Shirouko, a small smile plastered on her face as she looked into her fellow mage's eyes.

"Emiya-chan."

**And that's the end of that one :D Sorry about this one not being that long, it's just this one was made with only 10 minutes of screen time at hand, so I kinda did what I could. I was thinking of doing the first two episode, the Prologue and Episode 1, but I just decided against it, this way I was able to set up my story for a long chapter next time.**

**Anyway, I hope you all liked it, please leave a comment on what you feel like I should change, or even what was good, and I will try to get back to you all. **

**Until next time,**

**Sayonara.**


	3. Skill set (for those who are willing)

_**Hey yo, it's me, I'm back with another chapter for ya all. **_

_**This page, however, will be a state page for all of Naruto's skills. **_

_**Oh and just to get the things out of the way.**_

_**No, Sakura is not part of the pairing, I've read quite enough of that pairing, so please stop asking.  
(On a side note, I don't think this will be a harem, I'll just follow my writer's intuition on this one)**_

_**And yeah, I won't give anything on this the plot but I got to lay out some stats for ya, as no'one seems to believe that Naruto is actually that physically strong. **_

Naruto fighting Pain threw two Rhino a mile high they said. They said the Rhino's were 50x the size of a normal Rhino. So thus 50x the weight.

An average Rhino weight 3 tons so they would weigh 150 tons each. Combined 300 tons, of course they said not only did Naruto catch them he threw them. A normal Rhino on average is 6 ft long. 50x bigger would make it 300ft long. According to physics, to lift something, you must be lifting with force double that of Gravity pulling it down. That puts Naruto at 600 tons. Keep in mind this was Sage Mode Naruto. A mile is 5280 ft. If he threw then that many feet. He only had to overcome the Rhinos' overall mass 17 times. Or throw with 17x the force pulling them down. Meaning Sage Mode Naruto threw 5,100 tons. Now, let's say for every tailed form, his stat is increased x2. So that make Naruto, in Four Tails, at 81,600 tons. They then said from Four Tails to Eight Tails its x4 for every tail. This would put Naruto at 20,889,600 tons. Or 20 million, 889 thousand, 600 tons. Now Nine-Tails was 16x stronger. So Naruto's final strength is

334,233,600 tons. Or 334 million, 233 thousand, 600 tons.

Naruto's Speed was somewhat more difficult.

Naruto crossed an ocean in only 2 seconds. To be generous, I gave Naruto the Pacific Ocean as a measurement of that ocean. So Naruto crossed 12,300 mi in two seconds. This means he was moving at 6,150 mi/sec. Again this is Sage Mode. And I was generous, it was probably much smaller than the Atlantic. So I multiply that x2, four times and I get 98,400 mi/sec. Then the 4x, I get 25,190,400 mi/sec. Then 16x 403,046,400 mi/sec.. Which would be Sage Mode Naruto at Nine-Tails.

For Naruto's durability I had nothing to really go by. But I found a work around that helped. The Largest Nuke ever detonated was 50 megatons and could decimate an entire city. Pain did the same, and Naruto took that attack. So Naruto's durability is at least 50 Megatons. Again this is Sage Mode, with 4-tails, it is 800 Megatons, 8-tails would be at 204,800 Megatons. 9-tails would be 3,276,800 megatons.

Now do you see…..?

**The ranking I gave Naruto was tame to what I should have given him.  
As for his other intelligence **

I feel that the standard method of intelligence, namely the I.Q. rating will not be sufficient. Instead, I will break it down using the multiple intelligence theory. What the multiple intelligence theory is, is simply a statement that there is not merely a single overall intelligence but rather many categories that can be looked at seperately. These categories would be as follows.

Linguistic intelligence ("word smart"):

Logical-mathematical intelligence ("number/reasoning smart")

Spatial intelligence ("picture smart")

Bodily-Kinesthetic intelligence ("body smart")

Musical intelligence ("music smart")

Interpersonal intelligence ("people smart")

Intrapersonal intelligence ("self smart")

For the purposes of this thread, I will ignore musical intelligence as is has no relevance to the current manga. In addition, I will provide a 1-10 rating for each category with 10 being the equivalent of the top 1% of the population and 1 being the bottom 1% If we looked at this on a standard bell curve, the majority of the population would fall right into the 50% mark or what I will designate as a 5 on this scale.

Linguistic intelligence. – The ability to use words and language. These learners have highly developed auditory skills and are generally elegant speakers. They think in words rather than pictures.

Their skills include:

listening, speaking, writing, storytelling, explaining, teaching, using humor, understanding the syntax and meaning of words, remembering information, convincing someone of their point of view, analyzing language usage.

When dealing with Naruto it is fairly easy to think of him as stupid. Afterall, large words confuse him, he loses track of explanations easily, and often uses almost childish sentences. However, we have seen that when he is completely serious, he seems to understand what people are telling him extremely well. I actually feel that Naruto is completely average in terms of word ability due to his misunderstandings coming about as a result of a short attention span rather than any other mental problem on his part. Therefor, I would put him as a 5/10.

Quote:

Originally Posted by Splintered

For Naruto, linguistic intelligence is a mixed bag. He seems to have a problem understanding communication but that might be a problem with his ability to understand complex processes without actually taking action. That might hit more of his learning and logical ability. And even though he has a low vocabulary, I would say that his ability to communicate ideas and concepts via words is profound enough to have a strong impact on this subject. The only thing that impedes Naruto's stats in this would be his own personality and logical problem solving categories, not in the innate linguistic field in of itself. You do not need to use big words in order to be an eloquent or a good speaker.

Logical-mathematical intelligence – The ability to use reason, logic and numbers. These learners think conceptually in logical and numerical patterns making connections between pieces of information. Always curious about the world around them, these learner ask lots of questions and like to do experiments.

Their skills include:

problem solving, classifying and categorizing information, working with abstract concepts to figure out the relationship of each to the other, handling long chains of reason to make local progressions, doing controlled experiments, questioning and wondering about natural events, performing complex mathematical calculations, working with geometric shapes

Oh where to begin on this one. Numbers and Naruto although both beginning with the letter "N" go together worse than baby seals and a broken oil tanker. If I ever see Naruto solve a math problem harder than addition and subtraction with single digit numbers, then the Narutoverse is about to end. On the other end, this also deals with logical thinking which Naruto seems to be fairly decent at. Logical thinking is Naruto's primary method of fighting with Kage Bushin by using them to perform tasks such as feints during battle in order to get the upper hand in a fight (well that and his monster chakra). Of all of the ratings here, this one is the hardest to rate him on being that if we looked only at numbers, it would be a 2/10 but logic wise would probably be a 7 or 8 (top 30%-20%) So if we wish to take these individually then it is easy, but if we want a single number , I would need to make this a 6/10 due to Naruto using logic far more than numbers on a daily basis.

Spatial intelligence - ability to perceive the visual. These learners tend to think in pictures and need to create vivid mental images to retain information. They enjoy looking at maps, charts, pictures, videos, and movies.

Their skills include: puzzle building, reading, writing, understanding charts and graphs, a good sense of direction, sketching, painting, creating visual metaphors and analogies (perhaps through the visual arts), manipulating images, constructing, fixing, designing practical objects, interpreting visual images.

This is an interesting one for Naruto being that he has not really been shown doing much regarding Spatial intelligence. The best I can do for this one is say that Naruto shows more interest in pictures and videos than he does for most other things.

*Credit to Manyturk2* It appears that genjutsu would fall under this category and we have seen Jiraiya mention that Naruto is not suited to be a genjutsu type user. With this information in mind, I rate him a 3/10 since if he was a 5 then he would have a moderate ability in the field.

Bodily-Kinesthetic intelligence – The ability to control body movements and handle objects skillfully. These learners express themselves through movement. They have a good sense of balance and eye-hand co-ordination. (e.g. ball play, balancing beams). Through interacting with the space around them, they are able to remember and process information.

Their skills include: dancing, physical co-ordination, sports, hands on experimentation, using body language, crafts, acting, miming, using their hands to create or build, expressing emotions through the body Inter personal intelligence – The ability to relate and understand others. These learners try to see things from other people's point of view in order to understand how they think and feel. They often have an uncanny ability to sense feelings, intentions and motivations. They are great organizers, although they sometimes resort to manipulation. Generally they try to maintain peace in group settings and encourage co-operation. They use both verbal (e.g. speaking) and non-verbal language (e.g. eye contact, body language) to open communication channels with others.

Their skills include: seeing things from other perspectives (dual-perspective), listening, using empathy, understanding other people's moods and feelings, counseling, co-operating with groups, noticing people's moods, motivations and intentions, communicating both verbally and non-verbally, building trust, peaceful conflict resolution, establishing positive relations with other people.

This I feel is one of Naruto's strongest points. The ability to understand others and eventually make a breakthrough in terms of communication or feelings. Often we see it mentioned that Naruto wins a lot by talking and this would be the reason why. Ironically, as much as it would seem he is failing at this portion with Sasuke, I maintain that he is not. Before the timeskip he actually managed to make a dent into Sasuke's single minded attitude and thought process as somone who needed no friends to eventually become Sasuke's best friend (and rival). Remnants of this still exist in post-timeskip Sasuke. Arguments go towards things such as Sasuke putting a chidori through a Kage Bushin without really bothering to make sure it wasn't the real one. However, I believe Sasuke knew Naruto well enough to realize that it would be a Bushin while Naruto himself stayed with his main group and let them do the scouting.

Naruto also excels at understanding peoples moods and intentions and is able to change them through his verbal actions which usually wind up as part verbal and part physical (being beat up or beating up). Through things like this he has managed to convert people like Gaara into better people. In this I give Naruto a 9/10

Intrapersonal intelligence – The ability to self-reflect and be aware of one's inner state of being. These learners try to understand their inner feelings, dreams, relationships with others, and strengths and weaknesses.

Their Skills include:

Recognizing their own strengths and weaknesses, reflecting and analyzing themselves, awareness of their inner feelings, desires and dreams, evaluating their thinking patterns, reasoning with themselves, understanding their role in relationship to others

Finally, we come to what is perhaps Naruto's strongest point…the ability to know what you want, how you feel, and understanding yourself. Since the very beginning Naruto has had a dream and has never deviated from this goal of his when it would be far easier sometimes to do so. His dream to become Hokage is legendary around Konoha and through his actions, many people are probably beginning to believe that it may just happen.

Naruto's quest to bring Sasuke back is in no way him giving up this dream, but instead him realizing that if he cannot save his friend, then he doesn't deserve the title. This kind of honesty with himself and understanding that this is an action which many would say is irrelevant and impossible to accomplish is what makes Naruto possibly the strongest character in terms of willpower. All too often we see Naruto pushing himself to the point where people would simply give up just simply because he knows exactly what he is capable of will stop at nothing once he has set his mind to doing it. In this, Naruto receives a 10/10.

Through these factors, we see that Naruto is not as idiotic as everyone seems to believe. Sure he is no super genius with an amazing I.Q. Yet when this is taken and broken down into actual abilities, Naruto comes out as quite smart.

So if Naruto is so smart, why then does he act childish sometimes and seems to have almost zero leadership ability as is often brought up in the discussions of it he warrants a Chuunin title? The answer to this is that while a leader must be intelligent, it also takes a specific type of personality to lead. Naruto is a soloist by nature and while he is intelligent, dedicated, and compassionate and can function in a group, his combat style and current personality make him completely unsuited to be a team leader.

So, in conclusion, Naruto is in fact not a walking idiot, and just because he doesn't have the personality to lead a team is no cause to claim that he is a walking mental sinkhole.

While this would seem to be one of Naruto's stronger points, I feel that it is one of his weaker. As a ninja he has the ability to balance on tree branches, stand on water, throw kunai with deadly accuracy (being deflected is another story), and other ninja feats seemingly impossible to normal men. As a result of his training, he is far above the average human in terms of this skills warranting him a 10/10. However, this is only in terms of seeing his abilities from the viewpoint of a regular non-ninja. We know that as a ninja, he is at best average in many of these categories such as co-ordination and balance. However, since we are dealing with humanity as a whole, I must still give him a 10/10

**That's all the major stuff down pat, I hope that cleared up some stuff for future reference. **


End file.
